Alucard's loving assasin
by MistressLilium
Summary: Here is the character layout for the two stars in my new story! Yay! The first chapter is going to be a bit shaky, so please be nice to me. *Hides from the grenades* Damn my friends!
1. PROFILE

Well my little readers I'm starting a whole new storie right out of my mind the blazing Michigan heat beating down on me. Yeah, so this may not be the best, but I will be editing when I get my air-conditioner in here. Yay!! Besides, if I don't...my friends will attack me. puts army gear on and crouches behind the couch They can be anywhere so I better get this is out. This story so far I am thinking is going to lean more towards a romance between Alucard and my personal own character!! yay!! Hmmmm okay I'm going to make two characters...but it's all going to come out in the end...maybe gets blown up by a gernade AHHHH THEIR HERE! I HAVE TO TYPE!! HERES THE PROFILES!! I don't own this anime!!

Lilium Deloncray Main Character

Age: 23

Eye Color: Light pink

Hair Color lenghth: White, light curl down to about mid-theigh

Body type: Muscular due to the fact of all of her training

Biography: Lilium is the oldest of the two sisters by about a year, and is secretly in the goverment spy organization GSO. Her parents adopted Nini when she was new born and herself was three. They told her that their were bad people after her and would do anything to kill the small child, so after that Lilium began all sorts of combat trainings and assasination groups; but swore that her little sister would never find out. So after her parents were murdered by ghouls, she became a professinol assasin to kill, and show no mercy, but part time caring older sister who forgets to turn the oven off after turning the pizza to a black stone.

Personality: When Lilium is taking care of her little sister she is very kind and always smiling. Her eyes are huge pools of innocent love towards others and even though she can't do domestic things, she tries her hardest to take care of her little sister with all the money she makes. Too her sister and neighbors, she is the perfect figure that an older sister should be...even though she is now 23 and people still think of her as a goofy teenager. But all of this is just an illusion for what she becomes at night. When the sun sets and the sister is asleep, she becomes an assasin with the most coldest glare ever. No laughs or smiles etch out of her face, only evil death emits from her aura. Any vampire or beast of the night knows about her...or will soon anyway.

Job: Part time Nanny and life-guard/ Full time assasin and slayer.

Assasin outfit: Low-rise black pleather pants tucked into knee high pleather stilleto heeled boots complete with boot dagger holsters, Pleather corset with straps for knifes on both sides, Oozy holsters on both arms and theighs, utility belt holding acids, crosses, extra bullet clips, smoke bombs, holy water, matches, trackers explained later. On her arms their are straps to hold extra blades and special bullets ment for entering the body, and expanding to leave a hole the size of a bowling ball. A black scarf that trails down to her knees and covers both her neck and lower face. On top of that their are her black sun-glasses and choker. Her hair is always up in a twisted clip no matter what.

Normal outfit: A mini maroon dress that jsut reaches below her bum with hanging sleeves ones that slip off the shoulder and blood -red stiletos that tie around the ankle acouple times, a lacy maroon choker with crosses on it. Her hair is slightly curly half up and half down with her bangs hanging over her cheeks. Metal bangles on both wrists, a secret blade holster hidden around her waist.

COMPLETE...

Nini Secondary Character

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color/Lenght: Light purple that reaches around her neck Rihannah hair cut

Age: 22

Body Type: Even though she is in her twentys, she has a small petite body with womanly curves, but no breasts. She was never gifted with breasts.

Biography: Nini was adopted by the Deloncray house-hold with no knowledge of her family, but all she does know is that she is a very sick person who needs constant care, that makes her older sister constantly worried. She tried joining school activities but each one wouldn't let her with her condition. No one knows what is wrong with her, those who get close to finding it, can never break past and help her.

Peronality: Even though she is sick, and doesn't know where she is from Nini is quite the innocent little girl. She finished college with a 4.0 and top in her county. Men have taken her out on dates, but each one of them would never ask her out again saying that they saw someone following them with murder in their eyes guessss who? so she never had a first kiss, or anythign beyond that. She loves to smile over stupid little things and can't get angry too easily. When she does...she makes a squeaking noise when she yells. When she gets really sick, she becomes weak and passes out at random times, but can be healed by being force fed snails. I don't know why

Job: None she's a sick person and you expect her to work?

Favorite outfit: She loves to wear a white dress that reaches just below her knees, with lace outlining the hems, along with lace around the sleeves and a big bow in the back. Small white ballarina slippers etched with silver and a sun hat that protects her from the sun.

COMPLETE...


	2. Meeting in the chip isle

Nini pushed herself up in her bed while her right hand came up to rub roughly at her sleep filled eyes while her stomach growled loudly from under her moo-cow pajamas. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with her free hand and turned slowly to jump out of the bed with a light thud. It was time to eat some munchies from the fridge!! She had been doing this allot latley without her older sister knowing and had gained one or two pounds, but what her sister didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

Silently she crept over to the door to peek out into the dark hallways of the over-large house of theirs as if someone would be there. She knew that her sister was now passed out in her bed snoring like a log; like always. With that in mind, she closed her door silently behind her listening for the normal "click" of the door-knob as she took off running down the long hallway listening to the "pitter patter" of her feet on the hard-wood floor. Then down the stairs she went with her stomach growling after her.

"Don't worry, were almost to the kitchen." She said to her stomach hopeing that it would shut-up for now. Instead it growled even louder while she pushed open the swining door and pounces on the fridge door. "Hello my sweet lover. I have come to get my nightly snack!" She whispered as her face turned into a chibi cat form while throwing the door open expecting to see the normal stuffness from any other night...instead her face fell as the fridge was totaly empyt.

"WAHH!!" She yelled before biting down on her fist so she wouldn't wake up Lilly. Fat warm tears poured down her cheeks as she opened the drawers but couldn't find anything she wanted. After that, she sadly turned towards the cuboards as if she could make something. She would most likely burn down the house with her bad skills, just like her sister.

"Well...maybe I could go to the store and be back before Lilly wakes up...maybe." She said and pondered on the thought before she sighed heavily and shut the fridge door and headed towards the shoe closet. If Lilly woke up, she would be dead, but if she didn't; then she would have her snack, and a quiet stomach. Now that she was determinded, she slipped into her moo-moo slippered and dig out the money left over from the time she went shopping last and pulled out her keys with smile. "She'll never know." She said and slipped out of the house locking it up and running over to her Ford Truck and starting it up, pulling out of the drive way and headed towards the super-market with a tight gut hopeing her sister wouldn't notice.

--

Lilium stood silently in her body window with the lace curtains pulled slightly to the side so she could watch her little sister rush to her truck and take off towards the store. She had known her sister was up since she heard the "click" of the door. She had known that each time her sister got up, she would eat, but she didn't like the fact that now she was leaving the house. There was too many people who would eat her alive if she wasn't there with her.

"Damn you nini!" She yelled while slipping out onto the balcony and then jumped off into the forest next to the house with ease and anger boiling up into her throat. She swore that if anything happened to Nini, she would blow that persons face off! Her legs, just woke up argued with her as she pushed herself faster and faster threw the branches of the trees; but she never slowed for a moment. If she took the car, then Nini would notice her and know that she was in trouble. She only wanted to watch her little sister, not scare her.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NINI!" She yelled while grabbing onto a passing branch and flipping over it into the next tree keeping the green truck in view.

--

Alucard crossed his arms with his usual smirk on his face as Sir Integra went on ranting at Walter for not supplying the manor with the right foods to keep them alive. Her hair had come un-pinned and was messy around her manly figure. Her clothes were ruffled and baggy as she pointed and yelled at the poor butler for being "stupid and childish". That was the pot calling the kettle black. The scene made a chuckle rise up in his chest until it was a loud rough laugh that made both people stop what they were saying and turn their gaze towards the laughing vampire. Integra glared at the vampire.

"So you think this is entertaining?!" She yelled while turning her attention towards her slave letting Walter sigh in relief. "If you think it's so funny, then it's your job to get the groceries!" She yelled and stompped off towards the kitchen as Walter smiled sympetheticly towards his friend. Alucard only gritted his teeth together as he glared at Walter.

"Don't give me that look. You're coming with me. I have no idea how to do that woman's shopping." He said while Walter already had his hat and coat ready for shopping. The one rule that they all followed was, "Never make Integra angry when it came to late night eating." If you did, that was like asking for the death sentence.

"Sha'll I get the car ready Alucard?" Walter asked while opening the door. Alucard only snorted as he passed the butler and both of the men headed towards the car with an angry Integra cursing at them from her balcony.

"Don't forget to get my tea! The last time their wasn't a General Black at all! How can you have tea if it's not General Black!?" She yelled from her window, but neither of them answered her. Instead they both got into the car and drove off towards the store with Alucard growling in the back and a smiling Walter in the front.

--

Nini stopped once at a red-light then turned the blinker on while pulling into the parking place of the market. The lights were on for her as she shut the roaring engine off and stepped out , locking the truck up and walking towards the store. As she grabbed onto the handle another car pulled in, but looked much to like a rich persons car. The windows were tinted black hiding who-ever was in it from view. The low set of the car screamed someone important. She was half tempted to wait and see who got out, but she only opened the door and walked into the beaming white lights of the market. The boy cashier waved to her as he lazily skimmed a porno magazine.

"Hmmm, nachos, nachos." She hummed to herself while starting her look in isle three. This was where they normaly kept the chips and other things. Everything looked good to her, but she came here for chips. Chips. Chips. Chips...Chips...pop...pop...pop...ice-cream...

--

Lilium jumped onto the roof of the store while pulling out a small gadget from her belt and opening it to see a bright red light beeping just under her. Nini was in the isle under her! That was good. She wasn't hurt or anything. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes for a moment until her "Monster Meter" started beeping out of control. She replaced the tracker with the monster meter and watched as the red dot got closer to the store. She peeked over the tall "M" of the sign to see two men walking towards the store. One of them had on a red trench coat that just screamed vampire.

"Like hell you're getting my sister." She hissed as she looked around for a venting system or something. Even better! She found a door to the emplyee area. As quickly as she could she ran towards the door, opening it and running down the stairs to find the room empty. The only other door was the one that led directly into the store, with a clear view of who came in and who went out. The vampire and friend were now coming into the store.

"There you are blood sucker." She said as she pulled her sun-glasses on and the adrenaline pushed threw her veins like ice. This was the moment that she would open fire on the bloody basterd! Her fingers itched as she clutched the knob. The vampire was now walking down the isle closest to the door. She waited for the perfect moment as he passed before she pulled on the door to open it. Locked from the outside.

"What the hell!?" She yelled as she pulled on it more. The vampire now turned a corner; with him her chance of killing him. Sadly she dropped to her knees and pulled out her lock-picking set. This would take only a moment. Then she went to work.

--

Alucard hissed as the bright light beat down into his eyes. Their was a boy sitting at a counter looking threw a porno magazine, and popping gum. How he hated placed like this. It was such a waste of his time that's why Walter usually did this.

"Are you going to be alright Alucard? You can wait in the car." Walter said while grabbing a metal cart and pushing it infront of him. Alucard only ignored him and walked infront of him down the far off isle. The smell of human reaked around the place teasing his nose. As they walked down farther, he sensed something behind the blackened room they were passing. Then the door nob jiggled lightly with the sound of something behind it. He wanted to bust down the door to see the human behind it, but other things were ketching his scent...as a sweet smelling blood.

"We are passing the meat isle, are you sure you'll be fine?" Walter asked as he tossed a bag of General Black tea into the cart.

"Don't insult me." He said while they walked farther away from the bloody isle and into a chip isle. There was one girl in the isle who was examining a bag of chips. That's when the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. The smell was coming from this girl! She had very sweet smelling blood...blood of something rare! His eyes narrowed as the cart neared the ignorant girl as she fumbled with some chip dip.

As Walter passed the girl, Alucard stopped behind the girl with a smirk on his lips. Walter turned slightly and coughed.

"Alucard. Come, we can't keep Sir waiting." He said alittle uneasy as Alucard had stopped. Alucard on the other hand faced the back of the girl with his hand reaching out towards the girl.

--

Lilium was fed up with picking the damn door. Instead she backed up slightly and kicked the door open with slight effort. Then she took off running down the isle, skidding at the end to turn down the way looking down each isle until she found the isle with the vampire and her sister. The vampire grabbed her sister in a flash of cloth and movment.

"NINI!" She screamed as the vampire dissapeared with her sister leaving a horrified person dropping a bag of chips. Lilium grabbed her left oozy from the holster on her hip and pointed it at the vampires friend.

"Where the hell did he take my little sister!" She yelled while walking towards him. The man only reached down to pick up the bag he had dropped and returned it to the cart.

"He most likely only took her back to the manor. He won't harm her unless Sir Integra give him permission, which I highly doubt she will give him." He said and pushed the cart down the isle. This man was only adding onto her anger. She pulled back the top lock and growled.

"Don't move. Let go of the cart and turn around." She said and had full intention of killing him. But there was a boy at the counter who would most likely cause more trouble. The butler did as he was told and turned around with his hands above his head.

"You're going to take me to the manor, or I'll blow you're face off of your head." She yelled and glared at him. The man sighed heavily while nodding slowly. There was no sense in making a huge scene for something as stupid as this.

"Come then. I will take you back in the car." He said while leaving the cart where it was and heading towards the sliding doors. Lilium placed the gun back in it's holster and followed behind the man. When they came to the doors and the boy went to turn his head; Lillium pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the floor making the whole place go up in smoke. Then the two of them ran out into the parking lot, as Walter started the car up, she jumped into the back preparing her gun with her special amo.

"Please don't make such a fuss madam. The girl is safe." He said while pulling off into the street. She aimed her gun at the back of the seat and glared at him.

"Just drive." She hissed.

--

WOOOOOOOOOOOO! The first chapter is done!! YAY!!

friends lower knife from neck

I don't have to worry until tomorrow for the next chapter. Please r&r for me. I will respond or fix what ever. :)


	3. First incounter?

Well I'm back with the second story to my Hellsing Fic. I've gotten really good reviews so I guess I'm not sucking that bad. Yesssss. My friends have come over again to make sure that I get this one up and running so here you are!! The second story to my series!! friends set up trip wire --''

--

Inside a small room filled with the smell of damn paper and death, there was a bed with a person laying on it wearing moo-moo pajamas. Her hair was surrounding her child like face in a messy halo of a purple bee-hive. Each breath she took made her small breasts rise calmly. Her eyes never opened to see where she was. It seemed that she was under a deep trance, or had recently had the living shit scared out of her!

In one of the corners of this room sat a dark figure wearing a red trench-coat with bright orange sun-glasses as he examined the girl laying there on the bed resting. He had kidnapped her not to long ago from a super-market all because he had a sudden urge to feed. Even as he brought the small girl into his jacket, she passed out not waking up. Walter and Integra had both tried to wake her up, but the damn girl wouldn't wake up for damn. This was something that had gotten on the vampire's nerves for even he had tried delving into the girl's mind, but came up empty. Her mind was like a huge empty hole.

"You better wake up soon little girl. You're wearing on my nerves." He said while standing up from the chair he had been in to walk towards the door. When he was about to disappear there was a mummble from behind him on the bed that made a sick smirk spread over his rather perfect face. The girl seemed to be waking up. This was good news.

"Ugh...where am I? Where did the munchie-chips go?!" She said loudly as she used her groggy eyes to evaluate the room. It wasn't much registering in her mind as much as the thought of how sad she must have been making her sister. Lilly was probably crying to the police right about now on how she was missing. "Oh no! Sissy!" She yelled while throwing her legs over the bed side to stand up only to meet the broad side of something sending her flying backwards onto the bed. There standing in front of her was the man she had seen at the market! He was even more scary now then he was in florescent light!

"Hello again girl." He said while leaning forward in a teasing manor. Nini only backed up more to sit up on her knees and stare at this person.

"What do you want with me? My big sister is probably having all kinds of police looking for me. I should go now." She said while sliding herself off the bed and slowly around the man. Each step she took the man seemed to watch her, even as she was behind him and running out of the door.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He said to himself while disappearing out of the room and into the main hallway. The front parlor wasn't too far off from here, hopefully the girl wouldn't get lost.

Nini kept running down the hallway as fast as her un-trained legs could carry her towards wherever could get her away from the scary man! Each step she took the moo-moo slippers she wore made mooooo sounds which made her heart slow a bit from comfort. Up ahead there seemed to be a very large door. Large doors lead outside right!?

As she reached out towards the door-knob a strong hand came out and grabbed her shoulder throwing her backwards to land roughly on her butt and slid acouple feet. There stood the creepy red man from before!!

"You're not leaving this manor, until I get what I want." He said as his pink tongue came out to lick his fangs and lips. Nini stared as his tongue slid across sharp fangs...he wasn't human! Fear etched the corners of her eyes as it started to register in her mind. Nothing had actually kicked in until now. He was going to kill her!! He was going to do something bad to her!! As she stared at him with fear in her eyes, a loud bubble came up in her throat breaking threw into a full-out scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It rang around the room very loud and very high.

--

"Ma'am. We have arrived at the manor." Walter said into the rear-view mirror too see the woman that had so rudely ordered him to drive her to the manor holding her gun straight at the back of his head. Guns didn't really bother him much since he was around them all day...it was the look of pure murder and hate in the girl's face that was hidden by black sun-glasses. He parked in the usual spot, calmly getting out and going to open the door for her, but she was already out staring at the manor. When he shut the door there was an ear-piercing scream coming from inside the manor that made him surprised it didn't shatter glass.

"NINI!" The woman yelled as she put her gun away and bolted for the door. The scarf she wore trailed behind her giving off the look of some super-hero about to make a heroic act towards the gooder kind of man. As Walter watched the woman fumble with the over-sized door, he sighed knowing that it wouldn't open unless unlocked. He folded his arms behind him while walking towards the woman to calm her down, all the while hoping the scream wasn't something bad. The woman at the door backed up and growled; then spun around in a quick speed throwing her foot out at the door hitting directly in the middle of both of the doors.

'Honestly, as if she could kick those doors down.' Walter thought and looked up hearing a loud crack and then a bang. The woman had actually kicked open the door with just her foot! What was this woman! The sun-glasses she wore had slipped from her face falling to the gravel beside the stairs when she spun around giving him the quickest glimpse of her eyes. Only thing that was there was bright fire filled with pure murder and hate. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen from a human...she was human right?

--

Lilium eased her foot down after kicking open the door to see something most terrifying...it pulled at the insides of her body to see such a site...how could this be? HOW COULD THIS BE!?...

--

CLIFHANGER!!

I know it wasn't that long, I'm really tired and I need to go to the mall tomorrow for some ideas on this story. I'll update again later today. Please read and review. Thank you so much.

friends take off trip wire and grenades, land mines, shark tank, laser lights, then go home

...don't ask...


	4. FIGHT!

Hello my loving friends! I'm back with the...third chapter?? I don't know xD But I would love to thank, Angil, Dante'sblade,twinkers4,Dark-flame-girl for submitting awesome reviews to me! I am so sorry that this story is sooo late!! I was busy packing and getting my last chapter ready for my book uu. I have really bad news for all my readers. I have to leave for the summer. That means three whole months without any Hellsing story. I have good news too!! I am willing to passover my story to someone who would like to continue this story. :D . That is if they can match my horrible writing skills. Yay!! I was thinking of just leaving and making you wait three months to get the next chapter :D but I won't do that. lol here is the next chapter!!

--

**Rating: M**

**Owner: Not me**

**Listening to: Jesse McCartney "Leavin' "**

**Doing: Having a brain fight for ideas**

**Feeling: Sick**

**Thoughts: "... I want to see naked RED again." Inside joke**

**--**

Lilium eased her foot down after kicking open the door to see something most terrifying...it pulled at the insides of her body to see such a site...how could this be? HOW COULD THIS BE!? There sitting in front of her was her little sister in the arm of the vampire she was tracking down. Her head was layed to the side with her eyes shut as he moved away from her. What had he done!? She was out cold!! She couldn't be...NO!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled Lilium as she ran towards the red man who had only grinned at her before disappering to the couch to lay the still body of the girl onto the couch; then back around to nearly miss a quick head kick.

'How did she move without me knowing it?' He thought while moving his body to miss more of her never ending attacks. Even if this woman was human nothing about her would say it. Her eyes were filled with so much hate and anger while her moves proved she was something more...but what? What was it!? Just when he was getting the answer the woman threw one more kick and while her body was arched to the side; slipped her hand into the belt on her waist pulling out a rather strange looking blade and threw it at him as he dodged her kick. Alucard slid to the side to avoid the blade and smirked at her feeble attempts to get him.

"Nothing you do can kill me." He said in a low taunting voice that made Lilium clench her fists and growl. He chuckled to himself while reaching his hand into his coat slowly with his trade-mark smirk covering his face. "I'll kill you now." He said bluntly while pulling out his ever famous "Jackle" and aiming the gun straight at the woman who hadn't moved from the spot she last stood. Her eyes were low with panting breaths coming from her small body. He pulled back the hammer on the gun with a huge smirk. "Die." He called while pulling the trigger to get the ever normal sound of a bullet jacket spinning out of the gun at top speed. Lilium stood still as she heard the whizzing sound of not the bullet, but the blade she had thrown earlier. It wasn't a normal blade at all! It had four blade all together in a circle disc. Most like a boomerange type deal.

The small blade came whizzing by just in time to get the full blow of the bullet feet away from it's target; then fell to the floor with a larger then life dent in the metal. Alucard stood stunned as his bullet was stopped by a Meier toy! Though it doesn't show on his face He looked up at the woman who was now smirking her own deadly grin and pulled out her guns on her hips.

"You may think you're big and bad, but I'm small and good. Let's see what happens when holy water and silver hit your heart." She said while pulling both hammers back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." Came a booming voice from behind the two. Alucard cursed under his breath while placing his gun back into his jacket then sinking into the ground to slide over to the stair where an angry Integra stood with her hands calmly at her sides. Walter stood a few steps above her with a towel draped over her arm as his eyes remained closed.  
"Who are you!?" Lilium yelled at the woman with her arms bent so the guns pointed up but weren't going to do much damage. The woman raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the small figure ahead of her. She looked like an assassin even though her lower face was covered by a scarf. Her eyes were the thing that knocked her for a spin. Such big eyes were filled with promise of torture, death, and pain. What kind of human could hold this kind of anger. Then she glanced over to the den too see another female figure laying unconscious.

'Alucard. What have you done now?' She thought to her slave. Alucard only cackled while appearing next to her.

'I went with Walter as you said to get the things you wanted to eat. I simply stopped to get me something as well. I didn't think that the girl would have an assassin as an older sister. By the looks of her she isn't a assigned assassin.' He said while turning his gaze to look over the angry looking woman who had both guns in the holster and was now leaning on one of her hips with her arms crossed.

"Stop staring and tell me what you did to my sister!" She yelled at him. Damn if she wasn't filled with spirit!

"I did nothing to the young girl. She screamed loud enough to knock herself out." He said while chuckling and walking down the steps towards the woman. She took a few steps back while reaching her hands down to her guns. He waved a hand for her to stand down but she spit at him and drew her left gun.

"Don't come any closer. I'll blow a hole the size of America threw your head." She said and pulled the hammer back on the gun. Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose while sighing heavily.

"Walter, get someone out here to fix the door. Who knocked it open like that? Alucard?" She asked while turning her head to the side. Walter was shaking his head at her.

"It was the young girl with the guns." He said and Integra's eyes slightly opened at the thought. What was this girl!?

"I am not going to harm you. I am simply going to retrieve my meal." Alucard said as if she would allow him. Instead she put her guns away and reached into her belt pulling out smoke pellets.

"Like hell you are!" She yelled and threw the pellets down and dashed for her sister in the Den. Integra had covered her mouth with the towel Wlater had had, as walter simply covered his mouth. Alucard could plainly see the girl running for her sister and once again gained his sick smirk. Maybe he had stolen the wrong sister. Quickly into action he seeped into the floor while sliding towards the assassin. This woman would make time worth waiting for.

"NINI!" She yelled while reaching out her hand towards the girls body; but as it happened Alucard's hand shot out of her own shadow to grab ahold of her ankle and tripping her roughly to the ground. Smoke swirled around the woman as she shook her head from the fall and flipped over onto her back to see who had tripped her. Her sleeping sister was above her on the couch with her moo-moo pajamas slightly disheveled.

'At least she's okay.' She thought and went to stand up but a heavy weight dropped onto her chest knocking out all of the breath she was taking in. Alucard was now pinning the girl to the floor with a glint behind his glasses.

'Alucard. What are you doing now?' Integra asked even though she couldn't see the thigns happening. Walter was now weezing from the smoke that wouldn't let up.

'I'm making a new slave. One to play with seras.' He stated while chuckling.

When lilium heard the voice of the vampire her blood ran cold of fear. What the hell was he going to do to her while she was laying there with no weapons? Not wanting to find out she started to struggle under him using all of her power to throw him off but found she wasn't strong enough to throw him. Alucard on the other hand was having hell of a time trying to keep the girl down! There was no way this human girl could throw him! That's it. He's decided that this girl is no human.

"mmmm. Lilium." Came the soft sleepy voice of the younger sister. Alucard cursed under his breath while reaching into his pocket for his only salvation. Planning ahead as he sometimes did; attached a black collar around the struggling girls neck feeling her stiffen up.

"What the hell is this!? Nini!" She yelled but again froze up. If her little sister saw her in her assassin outfit all hell would break lose! She would wonder why she never told her, cry, and possibly never talk to her again! This was bad!.

"Get off of me!" She yelled while throwing all of her power into one might shove sending Alucard into his shadow as the smoke began to clear. Nini watched as someone stood from the smoke in frot of her only to dash off towards the doors. What was going on here!? How did she get a one way ticket to psycho vills?

As soon as Lilium reached the doors the collar around her neck sent a quick shock of lightning threw her body making her retch out a rare scream of pain. The shock started from her toes up to her head in mere seconds. Her vision faded quickly as she fought back the pain to leave.

"She is stronger then she looks Alucard. Why did you put the collar on her?" Asked Integra while walking towards the smaller girl.

"I have plans for this girl. As for Nini, I think we can't get rid of her just yet." He said while smirking to himself and thinking of himself with Nini, Lilium, and seras all serving him in long sleazy dresses. "Yes, I have plans for them both." He said while letting out a long terrifying laugh. Lilium was currently on her knees trying to breath right as her vision faded away from her. All she could hear was the laugh. The laugh that promised her a run for her life. Then Nini flashed in her head but only for a moment as she crashed to the floor in a black out. Strong hands came down on her body picking her up over his shoulder.

Nini was now screaming up a storm as two people came towards her in the smoke. There was nothing good going to happen from now on! What was this!? Why was this happening!? She blamed her stupid hungry stomach and her moo-moo outfit. Then, just as she was going to scream again a sharp intense pain hit her neck making her eyes close and her back arch into the air. What...pain. Was all she could think of before she passed out along with her sister.

--

OMG OMG OMG!! What happened!? Did Alucard bite her!? Or did something else happen!? I don't know quite yet but when I do you'll all know!! Besides my next chapter will be up later today! No more school for me!! Yes!! So you'll have your stories 10x faster!! yay!! PLEASE R&R!! I'm sorry that this one is so short. I just couldn't think of anything TT

LOVE YOU ALLL!!


	5. Got to fix

**Now I know I havne't posted in a long time, but I would like to inform everyone that I am back! I have my writing mojo back and fresh ideas are pouring out of my like fire! I would also like to tell you all that I am actually writing a story that has nothing to do with anime, but it does have to deal with vampires! Yay! I'll put that up for you all when I get it up on my puter. Now it's time for the next part tooo.....ALUCARDS LOVING ASSASIN!**

* * *

It had been too long since Lilium had had a full night of sleep, givin that the sleep was due to an electric shock and collar, but she was glad she had the night to herself for once. She had been dreaming of terrible things the whole night; such as, Being taken advantage of by some vampires, Watching nini get taken away from her in her moo-moo pajamas. Yes the things she dreamt were terrifying to her, but in real life they were just things that had come and gone. Now Lilium found herself with her eyes fluttering open to stare up at a dark ceiling with one light bulb.

'Ugh, where the hell am I, and why do I feel as if I've slept peacefully?' she thought to herself while rising up and feeling all to please to know that she wasn't being restrained.

'It seems that whoever put me here doesn't think I'm going to try to escape, what idiots', she thought again to herself before moving her cold legs over the side of the bed and lept from the soft padding. What she didn't know was the the bed was a good five feet off the ground, and due to her ill sences, she went sprawling to the floor face first.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" she yelled in anger while rolling over onto her back and holding her, now bleeding, nose.

Their wasn't a light for her too see just what was in the room, but if she tried really hard, she could almost make out what some of the things were in the room. There was a small table, what seemed to be a bookcase, no windows, and a coffin. Everything seemed...wait...a coffin?

"What the hell?" She said out loud before she felt the cold hand of someone.....

* * *

**okay I know it's very short but that's because I'm not suppsose to be on my friends computer and I have the feelings shes coming home. So I'm going to fix this up later today but this will give you an idea of what's going to happen and who's going to die :D BUWAHAHA**

Red: Where the hell have you been?

Me: Awww did someone miss me??

Red: *Looks around anoyed* No, I don't think anyone did...

Me: Don't be that way Red!!! I loob you!

Red: *Growls while pulling on collar* If you loved me you'd take this off!

Me: But that's the only clothing you have on...

Red: Give me my clothes woman!

Me: *tackles Red and cuddles him*

Red: GET OFF!

Me: Tell me to get off again and I'll do THAT to you...*evil glare*

Red: *Gulps* Oh god...not that! Please!

Me: BUWAHAHAHA

Join us next time on ALUCARDS LOVING ASSASIN!


	6. Here we go!

Good evening my wonderful readers, guess who's back and ready to write on her brand new laptop? I am!!! Yes I know, I know I've said it before, but this time I'm really ready to start writing for you guys again, for some odd reason I haven't had the inspiration to write any of my amazing thoughts down, even though I've been getting amazing comments, but now I'm ready to type till my fingers go numb (again) and make sure that all of you are ready to know just what goes on inside my twisted little head.

I'm thinking about starting my own series that has nothing to do with anime, but I would like to know your all ideas on how that would be. It goes along the lines of lesbian vampires. I'm sick and tired of the freggin "Twilight" shit I'm seeing (excuse the harsh language) so I'm going to rip that stupid book up on here. If you're a fan of _"sparkly vampires"_ then good for you but I'll be the one to tell you, VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE IN THE GOD DAMN SUNLIGHT! THEY BURN IN HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PAIN! If you think that a vampire is going to be all sparkly and fluffy, then get the hell away from this because you'll hate me for life. My vampire story is going to consist of the true meaning of a female. She's going to be elegant and gentle while struggling threw her life, while on the other hand she meets a woman completely polar to her. This woman is guarded, head-strong, possessive, and very very sexy in her fetish clothing. This is what you can be looking forward to me, and don't forget to check in on my funny stories because, I'll be making fun of "Twilight". Oh yes, my imagination will rip that _"fluff"_ to pieces.

Love,

**Mistress**


End file.
